


Where Angels Fear To Tread

by indiefic



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Steggytime's Day, Steve meets the boys from the SSR office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiefic/pseuds/indiefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a general rule of thumb regarding sleeping dogs and sleeping babies.  Around the SSR office, the adage had been amended to include sleeping Carters.  One did not meddle with her if one valued their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Angels Fear To Tread

There was a general rule of thumb regarding sleeping dogs and sleeping babies.  Around the SSR office, the adage had been amended to include sleeping Carters.  One did not meddle with her if one valued their life.  Carter wasn’t known for falling asleep on the job, but if she did, you left her the hell alone until she woke up on her own.  Two different agents wound up with broken bones by trying to accelerate the timeline.

 

“Where the hell are those damn codes?” Phillips demanded.

 

Daniel and Jack shared an uncomfortable glance at each other.  Neither of them wanted to risk disappointing General Phillips, especially when they knew he was in the process of restructuring the entire SSR organization.  “Carter has them, sir,” Jack said.

 

Phillips stared at Jack like he was an idiot.  “So go get her,” he snapped.

 

“Sir, it’s not that simple - “ Jack started.

 

“Sir, she’s asleep,” Daniel added.

 

Phillips righteous indignation was cut short as he glanced through his office window out into the reception area, to the threadbare green couch, where Peggy Carter was collapsed.  It had been a hell of a trip across the country and back, with the most random assortment of cohorts.  Carter had been up for close to seventy-two hours.  From the way Philips was looking speculatively at her, Daniel assumed that Carter’s sleeping habits must have formed during the war.  

 

The General didn’t look any more excited at the prospect of waking her than they did.  Phillips looked at them again.  “She’s the only one who has the codes?”

 

Daniel nodded grimly.  

 

Cursing under his breath, Phillips walked over and picked up the phone on his desk.  “Get him on the horn,” he barked into the receiver.  After several moments, he said, “Carter has the codes, but she passed out on the couch and everyone’s too goddamn scared to wake ‘er up.”  He was quiet for a moment, listening.  “Son, don’t play coy with me,” he barked.  “Get yer ass over here.”

 

He hung up the phone and turned to Daniel and Jack.  “What you are about to see is not happening,” he said darkly.  “If either of you breathes so much as a word about this, you’ll be locked in solitary so long your own mothers will forget about you.”

 

Daniel and Jack nodded and quietly retreated, back to the reception area.  Peggy was facedown on the couch, mouth slightly ajar, drooling onto the rough green upholstery.  One arm was sticking straight up, past her head, hand dangling over the far edge of the armrest, the other arm was limply hanging at her side, her hand resting on the floor.  Her right leg was bent at the knee, her heel resting against her rump, her left leg was hanging off the side of the couch so it looked like she was half kneeling.  All in all, she looked like she’d been trying to throw herself across some insurmountable void when she’d simply collapsed on the spot.  She snorted in her sleep and both Jack and Daniel jumped.

 

They were standing there, watching her the way Howard Stark watched vials of volatile chemicals.  The outer door to the office opened and they both glanced at the newcomer.  He was tall, dressed in civilian clothes with a pair of aviator sunglasses and a baseball cap.

 

“Fellas,” he said, nodding.  He looked down at Carter, frowning.

 

Phillips yanked his office door open and yelled at Jack and Daniel.  “Give the man some goddamn privacy.”

 

Awkwardly, Jack and Daniel shuffled back into Phillips’ office.  Jack looked at the General.  “Who’s he?  A wild animal trainer or something?”

 

“Something,” Phillips said vaguely.  He was sitting at his desk, with paperwork in front of him, but he kept glancing out toward the reception area.  Daniel at least made an effort at minding his own business.  Jack brazenly stood there, hands on his hips, watching Peg and the new guy through the window in Phillips’ door.

 

Daniel couldn’t help it, he looked too.  The guy had taken off the cap and sunglasses.  He was facing away from them, crouching down next to the couch, leaning over her.  Gently, he reached down and touched her shoulder, saying something in her ear.  Daniel fully expected Peggy’s elbow to shoot up and catch the guy under the chin before she launched herself at him.  But it didn’t.  She just sort of ... curled up, rolling onto her side toward him, eyes still closed.

 

He touched her shoulder again, shaking her lightly.  She blinked up at him, frowning.  She reached up and Daniel knew it was coming, she was going to poke the guy’s eye out or something.  But she didn’t.  She gave him a soft smile and cupped her hand against his jaw, pulling him down for a  -   Daniel looked away.

 

“Holy shit,” Jack cursed, turning and looking at Daniel.  “I at least expected her to bite his tongue.”

 

“Are you two ladies done with the show?” Phillips asked.

 

They both flushed.  “Sorry, sir,” Jack said, before walking over and taking a seat next to Daniel with his back to the window.

 

Some time later, there was a knock at the door.  Phillips waved the guy in.  He was wearing the hat again, but not the glasses.  He held a notebook out to Phillips.  “This is it.”

 

Phillips stood up and took the notebook, nodding at the guy.  “Good work.”

 

The guy gave him a wry smile.

 

Daniel looked over at Jack, who was staring at the guy.  Jack’s brow was furrowed and his mouth was partially open.  “My God, you’re St- “

 

“Starting to overstay your welcome,” Phillips said, cutting off Jack.  He gave the guy a pointed look and then glowered at Jack.

 

The guy shrugged and Daniel couldn’t believe it.  Jack was right.  It was Steve Rogers. Captain America.  The guy was supposed to be dead - or missing at the very least.  And here he was in Phillips office, wearing civilian clothes, and managing to wake up Carter without losing an eye in the process.

 

Rogers motioned in the direction of the couch in the reception area.  “I’m going to relocate her, sir.”  He paused.  “As long as that’s not a problem.”

 

“It’s not a problem for me, son,” Phillips said.  “I prefer my furniture without a Carter shaped landmine in the middle of it.”

 

Rogers frowned, but didn’t argue with Phillips.  He turned and walked back to the couch.

 

“Good luck,” Phillips called.

 

Rogers didn’t acknowledge him as he leaned down.  He whispered something into Carter’s ear and then scooped her into his arms.  She made a plaintive sound, but then settled her head against his shoulder and started snoring.

 

Rogers looked at Daniel and Jack, nodding.  “Fellas.”

 

They watched as he walked out the door with Peggy asleep in his arms.

 

END STORY


End file.
